Omnipotence (Finished RP between Brudikai222 and Sonicsilva1)
Plot: Axel and Asonja have gotten a god tier of power from the Gods of Nimagi Axel from the dieing Zaruth and Asonja from Asonja from the Master Emerald thanks to another god from the Anti modies goddess Ocyrusa. Eventually Ocyrusa tricks Asonja into joining her Axel now must bring his friend back to the path of light and defeat Ocyrusa Characters Universal Mantra Axel (brudikai222) Alpha Asonja (sonicsilva1) Ocyrusa(brudikai222) Cyrus (4 teh lulz. Jaredthefox92) Act 1 Death of Zaruth Zaruth looked over into the Almighty Forest from a window in his quarters. "Im sure you know why I have called you here Axel" "No Zaruth I - I don't why?" Axel said looking at Zaruth. "Axel, 13th leader of Nimagi, You have served the gods to the best of your ability. Chimera poisoned me I won't be here much longer, soon I'll be joining Moirai in the Void. But before I do I can not leave Nimagi with 11 gods instead of 12." He turned to Axel "step closer." Axel did what he was told. Zaruth outstretched a hand, a purple light shined through out Axel as his fur turned from black to purple. A diamond that seemed to have a galaxy flowing in it appeared on his chest. "I, Zaruth, father of all things great and small now here by grant you the title of a god. Your name shall now be Axel, God of Universal Mantra. The others approved of my choice. I know you will be a great deity. I'll be watching from the void. Goodbye Axel" Zaruth started to fade. Axel started to tear up. "Wait why me? Zaruth please I need one answer please!!" Meanwhile... Asonja walked alone in the forest near the current event. He looked around occasionally, seeming to have a bad feeling about the place. He's had some bad memories here. "Fellow there young one." A female voice called out to Asonja. "Hm..?" He stopped, but didn't look up. He stared at the ground at a 45 degree angle. "What is it, I'm busy." "Oh Im sure you are but I have something that is worth while. Please meet me at angel island. It will be worth it trust me. "A vision of a grey fox was filtered by smoke. He narrowed his eyes and looked up, seeing that the fox was gone. "Alright then...why would she want me to be there in the first place...?" He muttered to himself. He took a shortcut that he knew to Angel Island. The grey fox lady stood at the altar waiting. After about 10 boring minutes, Asonja finally made it to the top, panting. "Argh...note to self: Find a better shortcut..." He exhaled sharply. "Okay, what do you want with me, woman?" "Zaruth has passed away, I am his Mistress or you can say his wife. I am the goddess Ocyrusa. He told me to let you touch the Master Emerald. So go ahead." Ocyrusa urged Asonja closer. "Oh...Really? Zaruth's dead? How'd he die?" He walked to her, a bit curious. "Chimera poisoned him. He slipped something in the tree of enlightenment that Zaruth drank. killing him in 5 days." Ocyrus said wipping the Master Emerald off. "I see...anyway, what do you want me to do with this...Emerald? I don't really have any special abilities you know..." He says, crossing his arms but not in a harsh way. "Just touch it." She pushed him nearer. "Alright alright! Jeez..." He uncrossed his arms and held out his right hand to it and touched the emerald. For a moment nothing happened. "It's...kinda warm. I can feel its power pretty well." Meanwhile a pink fox wearing a skirt was walking through the woods as well. She started to feel the Master Emerald's power from her location. Someone was near the emerald and trying to absorb it. "Good!" Ocyrusa used her magic on the Master Emerald causing it's power to be adsorbed by Asonja, Also warping his mind. "Asonja once friend to Axel the Hedgehog, you are now my puppet I have enfused you with the Master Emerald giving you Godly powers. Now that My Ex-husband Zaruth has died Nothing will stop me from taking over this Universe. This universe is so pure and filled with chaos energy. I will consume it all. I sap all the Chaos energy from this universe and then the next and so on I will be the most powerful Goddess, no the most powerful deity In all Universes!!" "Hmm, I wonder if there is any good raspberries around here? I think tis the season." The young adult male fox said as he moved around bushel to bushel picking and looking for berries. Asonja started to change entirely as he felt the Emerald's power going into him. His hair, eyes, and most clothing started to turn a dark red. A lowercase Alpha symbol appeared on both sides of his trench coat. He looked down at himself and then to Ocyrusa. "This feels...amazing." Axel felt the power of the master emerald fluctuate. "Again?!" Axel then looked at his fur and had a smirk across his face. "Heheha I have the power of a god now I can do anything with this.." Axel teleported and was floating over Angel Island. "Asonja? Wait who is that with him?"